A Midsummer Ninja's Dream
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Cam's always envied his friend Tori. She has two men falling head over heels for her - one being his crush Hunter. But he's about to figure out just how that feels. SLASH and future swearing. A Midsummer Night's Dream. RnR Please!
1. Act I

The oceans of Blue Bay Harbor were high with waves of excitement. Upon the beaches lay there the house of Watanabe, to which the duke of California - Kanoi - now resides. And as of, the house is filled to its raptures in good contentment. For from a journey, Kanoi was pronounced to become a married man. To the newly captured - happily at that - Samurai Miko. And ho, how Kanoi did love to boast about Miko's beauty. Yet today, on this fine morn, Kanoi found happiness with simply watching the preparations of his festivities with his bride.

"Now, fair Miko," Kanoi wrapped his arms around Miko as they stared out over the bay. "Only four more days till we are married and one." The elder man sighed. "But I just don't think I can wait for so long."

Miko patted the cheek of her fiance, giggling when her own cheek was freckled with kisses. "Don't worry, love. The days'll pass quickly, I promise."

Kanoi leant close to the balcony's edge. "Omnoi!" His headman appeared very quickly. "Go bring in the wedding party and show them to their rooms for the night." The man nodded and marched proudly to the gates of Kanoi's house.

A rash knock came at the door and Kanoi spun around. A page appeared. "Sir, your brother has come to ask you of something." Kanoi nodded and in place of the young teenaged boy, four beings had waltzed in.

The first to speak, his brother _**Ki**_, "Congragulations to our Duke and my proud younger brother in finding a gorgeous wife."

Kanoi raised an eyebrow. _**Ki**_ wasn't so kind to anyone, let alone his baby brother. It was a surprise that he had found a wife himself. "Umm...thank you, _**Ki**_. What's new with you?"

Without further encouragement, _**Ki's**_ anger was let go. "My daughter is going to send me into a mad house early. Step forward, Hunter." _**Ki**_ gestured to a light blond man, who politely obeyed. "Brother, this is the man I want my Victoria - "

"Tori." Interrupted Victoria, "My name is Tori, Father. You will do well to remember it."

"Tori. Now, step forward, Blake." Now, a jet-black haired man at least a head shorter stood forward. "And, Kanoi, this man has taken her away from me. And so, since she won't marry Hunter, Kanoi, would you please sentence her to her death, as in stated in our law." _**Ki**_ gave no second glance to his daughter's wide eyes.

Kanoi held up a hand, turning to his niece. "What do you have to say to this, Tori?"

Tori leaned against the wall of the large study, arms crossed in a hostile position. "What's the worse that could happen if I refuse to marry Hunter?"

Kanoi made a face of ponderment. "Either to die or to live the single of a nun. So, dear niece, take time to pause. Take time to quetion your desires and set your priorities. And by the next full moon," Kanoi stepped away from the seriousness to kiss Miko's cheek, "the wedding day of My Miko and myself," And he stepped forward, "that is the day when we shall hear your decision."

"Please, Tori," Hunter made his voice heard. He spun on his heels to glare at his brother. "And Blake, back off."

"You've got her dad's favor, so let me have Tori's." The smaller man snapped back. As a thought crossed his mind, he snapped his fingers. "I know! How about you marry him!"

Hunter saw red and immediately reached for his brother's throat, held back by the pages of Kanoi as _**Ki**_ came between them, glaring at Blake.

"You stupid boy. Yes, I do believe Hunter is much better than you." _**Ki**_ began, "And because I believe this is why you are so unfit to marry my daughter. Look what you have caused; how can you manage a family?"

"Why? Why is he better than me? We're the same in strength, brains, and looks. The only difference is that I am loyal. Just a week ago, I come home to find Hunter sleeping with Iarumas's son, Cameron. And now, like a little schoolgirl, Cameron has fallen madly in love with this stupid, pig-headed...rat!" Hunter bucked against the arms that held him.

"I must admit that I have heard such a rumor. But, let us not think of that now. Come with me, Brother and Hunter. I have some business I need your help with. And remember, Tori, that you should think deeply over your choice." Kanoi held his hand up to Miko and left the study, _**Ki**_ and Hunter following him.

Blake stepped to the wall, trying to wrap his arms around Tori. The blond brushed off the tender gesture, quickening out of her uncle's house to the Californian beach.

In a moment, as Blake's arms tied about her waist, the tears fell from her sky blue eyes. "Are you alright, Tor? Your face is so pale." He asked.

Tori gave a stale laugh. "They're getting ready for my complete and utter breakdown." She turned in the embrace, burying her head in Blake's chest. "My Dad is an idiot."

Blake gave a laugh. "I can't say much to that. But listen, Me and Hunter know a lady in Chicago who raised us as children. She sees us as her own, since she doesn't have any heirs of her own. So...will you go with me to Chicago and get married there?" Tori's tear-filled eyes sparked and she hugged Blake tight.

"Look, Cam's here!" The embrace slacked as they watched the green-clad black-haired almond-eyed 20-year-old trudge closer and closer to them. Tori made a face and hurried to her friend. "Alright there, Cam?" The older one gave her a half-hearted glare. "Right, sorry."

Cam sighed. "My life practically sucks."

"Don't say that, Cam?"

"It's true, isn't it? The guy I'm head over heels in love with is in love with my best friend and wants no part of me. How is that not in the caterfry of 'sucks'."

"Relax, Cam. He won't be in love with me for long." Tori giggled and Cam raised an eyebrow. "Ooh! Blake's taking me to Chicago!" She squeezed Blake's arms and giggled more. "Come on, Blake. We don't have much time to pack."

Blake smiled and looked at Cam. "See ya. And good luck with my pig-head of a brother." With that last piece of advice, the lovers walked along the beach.

Cam watched them as jealousy tightened his chest. An idea crossed his mind and he walkedalong the shore, away from his friend.


	2. Act II

Fairyland, usually serene and peaceful, was harbouring that of a storm-like quality. The trees blew in the wind, the lakes and rivers flew sharp with waves. All over a young boy.

"Well then, look who's here." The dark-skinned fae jested, a mirth-filled smirk on his face. "The stubborn Kapri."

The pink-haired creature gained that smile as well. She waved her hand to her maids. "He is not welcomed here."

"Foolish woman; aren't I your husband?" Shane snapped.

"And I am your wife. But I know when you have left Fairyland and flirted with the heart of the sherperdess Phillida." Kapri left her bed, strolling in her sultry way to Shane. "But of course, you have returned for the rich wedding of Kanoi." She waved her hand, as if saying that was a lie. "And yet, just as easily, you can not work with me to settle our argument."

"So you admit it? The problem is you!" Shane exclaimed, as if he was happy to shift the blame. "Why should we fight at all? All I want is for that changeling boy to fight for me."

"Relax. The boy isn't mine because I want him to be. His mother was my servant and my friend. And when she died, it was then that he was placed in my care."

Shane clicked his tongue. "How long are you going to stay here?"

Kapri quirked her mouth. "Maybe...till after Kanoi's wedding. Why don't you go with us?"

"Give me that boy, and I will go."

"Not on your fairy life!" Kapri huffed, anger in her eyes. "Fairies," she called, "Let's go. I will kill him if we stay any longer." Kapri gave a longing rage-filled glare at her King before she vanished in her sparkles.

Shane smirked. "Fine. Go your way. But I will get you for this." There was faint laughter that turned that smirk to a smile. "Dustin, there you are. Come here." The curly-haired sprite came by his master. "Do you remember when we visited the beaches of Miami?" Dustin nodded. "Nowadays, there is a flower there that fell from Cupid's arrows themselves. People call it, 'Love-in-idleness.' When the sweet nector falls in an iris, someone will fall madly in love with the next live creature it does see. Fetch me that flower." Dustin nodded again, disappearing in a blink.

With his servant gone, the plan dribbled out his tongue. "When Kapri falls asleep, I'll place the flower in her eyes. While she distracted, I'll steal the boy from under her." In his smile, bright mirth shone through. And faintly, he heard angry voices and heavy footsteps. He stepped into the shadows, watching the unveiling scene.

A blond stumbled in, leaning on his knees. A black-haired trudged in after him, breathing deep. The blond groaned and walked ahead. The other one followed, letting open the blond's rage. "Stop following me, Cameron!" The other man - Cameron, apparently - flinched at the hard voice. The blond turned to the wood that awaited him. "Where the hell are Blake and Tori?" He turned back to Cameron, pointing an accusing finger. "You told me they would come this way and yet, we haven't seen even a hair of them. So...would you please just leave me alone!"

Cameron gulped for air for his burning lungs, shaking his head. He gave one last gulp, speaking. "Hunter, is it really that bad that I like you? Am I really that bad? You're treating me like a dog and I don't care in the slightest. What worse place could I be in than to be used like your dog?"

Hunter growled, "Don't tempt me, Cameron Iarumas." His voice was low. "You made quite a mistake in leaving California to help someone who utterly hates you."

Cameron shook his head. "It's not a mistake."

Hunter laughed bitterly, causing Cameron to flinch again. "Really? Tell me, when have I ever said anything good about you? Or have you been a thorn in my side since we met?" Hunter's eyes spoke challenge and Cameron couldn't say anything, his eyes cast downwards. "See? So why do you still bug me?"

"'Cause you haven't one anything to stop me. Sure, you've yelled at me, but you haven't actually stopped me." Cameron held his arms outspread. "Kill me, Hunter. You've got a gun. Kill me and you'll never see me again."

Hunter spluttered with surprise and confusion, the same emotions reflected on Shane's face. This man was willing to die by the hand of his one-sided love? Loyalty taken to a new level. "I'll...run and leave you to die here alone. That way, I'll have no part in your stupidity." Hunter didn't wait and fled into the forest.

Cameron let his arms drop, but bit his lip in confidence and followed Hunter once more.

As Shane stepped back into the light, he smiled at the retreating human. "Well, good luck to you, Cameron Iarumas." The idea struck him. "Hunter just might love you soon enough." The faint laughter came forth once more. "Dustin, back so soon? Give me that flower." The purple pansy was placed in his palm and he wasted no time in splitting it. "Here. There's man in the wood, looking for a someone, while ignoring the other who's helping him. Find him and crush this into his eye, but do it so that the next thing he may see will be his helper. You'll know him by the Californian clothes he wears." Dustin nodded.


	3. Act III

Dustin could no longer hold himself up and let his wings plummet him to the ground. He rubbed his sore back and groned. He had been searching for so long but found no man OR woman that wore Californian clothes. With a sigh, he stood to continue his search.

And there, like a giant, slept a black-haired Californian-clothes man.

He smiled bright, fluttering up and taking the flower and pressing it gently against the human's eyelids.

There were pounding steps, scaring Dustin and he quickly disappeared.

"Hunter, wait!" Cameron called, his breath leaving him in wheezy pants. Except Hunter didn't wait and ran even faster. Cam leaned on his knees, trying to relax his tight chest, his eyes watching after the blond's retreating figure. As he stood straight, he strepped forward and tripped.

"Oof! What the hell? Blake? Dead?" There, at that minute, was a groan from the man in question. "Or asleep?" Cam said in relief. He shook Blake. "Blake, wake up!"

The man squinted in the moonlight, taking a minute to notice Cam's sparkling figure. He gave a goofy smile. "Cam...you're glittering." In a daze, he cradled Cam's confused face. "You're glittering, you're handsome, smart, funny - everything a man could need." He stood, looking widly about. "Where the hell is Hunter? My stupid pig-headed brother."

"Huh?" Cam couldn't say anything more. "Blake...where's Tori?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not her keeper."

Cam blinked. "Aren't you marrying her?"

"Oh yeah." Blake spat at the forest floor. "How stupid of me."

"Huh?"

"How could've I been so blind?" Blake muttered his hand reaching up to cradle Cam's face again. "How could I not see what was right in front of my eyes?"

"Uh...Blake...what are you talking about?"

"You, Cam. I've fallen in love with you."

Anger boiled in the dark-haired man. "What. The. Hell. Is wrong with you?" Blake gave no acknowledgement he'd done wrong. Cam pushed Blake's hand away, standing to glare at him. "Is it not bad enough, _young man_, that I'm in love with your brother, who hates me completely - but you have to make a joke of it!" Cam huffed and kicked at Blake's form. At the other's groan, he left the clearing.

Blake held his throbbing leg. He stood, his eyes finally seeing Tori. He waved a hand in mockery, a smirk on his face. "See ya, Tori. Be sure to never come near me ever again." And he followed after Cam.

The blond, almost as if hearing Blake's parting, shot up, breath heavy. Tori grasped at her chest, pulling at her clothes as if something was there. Reality sunk in and the dream faded. She looked about, fear settling in at the absence of her to-be husband. Without a thought, she stood and flew.


	4. Act IV

Shane felt comfortable in his flower bed. He took a bite of a fallen raspberry. "I wonder if Kapri's awake yet and what she's fallen for." That familiar laughter echoed in the wood. "Dustin! What's going on, buddy?"

Dustin appeared in the flower, leaning against the other petal. "Kapri has fallen in love with a donkey!" Shane spat out the berry laughing. Dustin continued to tell the story of how the donkey was really a proud human named Hawk who was cast as Pyramus in a play for Kanoi's marriage. And before the man could enter his cue, Dustin fixed the gray beast's head over the man's own. And as the other play members ran away, Kapri woke and straight away fell in love with the creature.

By the end of the story, Shane was on his side, laughing hard. As he got his reath under control, he opened his mouth to speak again. "And the Californian?" Dustin nodded vigorously and opened his mouth for another story. But a loud scream entered instead and the master-servant watched from the flower the scene unfold.

Two blons, one woman and one man, trudged through the forest. The man grabbed the woman's hand turning her around. "Why are you looking for him? He left you!"

"Shut it, Hunter. Why should I believe you? You killed him."

"No, I didn't!" Hunter argued back. "Though I'd like to give his body to my dogs." He mumbled.

Tori sucked in a breath and her first collided with Hunter's jaw. "You jerk! You liar!" She breathed, chest heaving. "You killed him! Admit it!" She sneered at him. "Couldn't a worm or a snake do worse?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't kill him!"

"Then tell me - where is he?"

Hunter huffed. "And what's in it for me?"

Tori swung another punch. "The privilege to never see me again." And she ran off, Hunter straying off to fall asleep for some much needed rest.

Shane looked at Dustin with wide eyes. "What have you done? This is the man I told you to put the encter on." He whacked his servant across the head. "Go! Find Cameron! He had black hair and almost eyes filled with a sadness of life. Bring him here!" Dustin nodded and disappeared.

Slowly, the Fairy King climbing out the flower, crawling across the blond to crush what remained of the love-in-idleness in Hunter's sleeping eyes. The humans groaned and Shane flitted back to his flower bed.

Dustin appeared once more, accompanied by stomping footsteps. And just as sure, two men came forth. Shane gave a hard glare to Dustin, but said nothing. Cameron was there and that was it.

"Leave me alone, Blake!" Cam snapped, pushing the younger Bradley away and stomping off. "And stop with this game! Yes, I get it, Hunter is a hopeless cause. I give up! So can you just stop?" He stomped away, once more ignoring Blake's 'Wait, Cam, come back!' Blake grabbed Cam's wrist, but the elder pulled away. "Go back to Tori, Blake." His voice was deep and deadly.

"Hunter likes Tori, not me."

There was a groan and the duo looked at a tree. Slowly, Hunter's blue eyes opened. "Cameron? Is that you?" Hunter gave a breathy laugh. "Of course it's you. Who on earth looks hotter than Cameron Iarumas in the moonlight?"

"Huh?"

Immediately, Hunter crawled up to his knees, grasping onto Cameron's shirt. "Oh, please, Cameron, can you ever forgive me for pushing you away?"

Cam was beginning to lose patience. He pushed Hunter away and glared at the brothers. "What the hell is wrong with you two? One second, you're fighting over Tori and the next, you've joined together to make fun of me. Oh, how mature. Not only do you two hate me, but you have to laugh about it in my face." The brothers made a noise to protest, but Cam held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Give it up, Blake. You've already got Tori, so give me Cameron."

"Why should I? After the way you've treated him? Yeah right!" Blake steped forward and took Cam's hand. "Cam, I swear. I'll love you better than he ever could."

Cam pulled away, eyes to the ground as he tried to control his temper. "Never did mockers waste more idle breath." He quoted in a harsh whisper.

"Liar, Blake. You're a damn liar and a player." Hunter, in the distance, saw a familiar face. "Oh look, here comes your girlfriend."

"Blake? There you are!" Immediately, Tori wrapped her arms around him. "Why did you leave me?"

"Why should I stay with you?" Blake gave a cold stare, pushing the girl aside. "When Cam is here," His glare intensified. "and I hate you."

"What?"

Cam zeroed in on his childhood friend. He stepped between his friend and her so-called lover. "So, this is all your idea? To join with these two in making fun of your best friend? Just forget about our past and hurt Cam? How loyal ofyou. Just like every other woman in the world."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cam." Tori pleaded.

"Didn't you send Blake and Hunter to follow me everywhere and act as if they're in love with me?" Tori shook her head widly, but that only made Cam's gaze colder. "The game's up, Tori. Either call it off or you will never see me again." Cam made his point by walking away - back to California.

"Cam, wait!" Blake moved to grab Cam's wrist as he had been doing so often - but Tori stopped him. Resulting in a scuffle, Blake pushed her off, but she grabbed back on.

"See. You've already got her and you can't even let her go. Why should you have Cameron." Hunter stood and laughed at his brother's trouble. That magical noise stopped Cam in his tracks and watch the scene.

"What, should I kill her? That's not even an option, no matter how much I hate her."

Tori froze and let go. "Wha?"

"What, you finally get it? Let me repet that. I. Hate. You."

Her face was scrunched up tight, her fist mimicing the same at her side. She turned her heels to face Cam. "You...whore." Cam's eyes were wide. "You slut. You jealous...BITCH!" Cam's face was the epitome of pure shock. Tori didn't stop. "Have you come by night and _slept_ with Blake, just like you did with Hunter?"

"Have you no shame?" The same, low voice was returned. "Will you beat answers from me? Fine you...you..." The name appeared in sparkling lights and Cam gave a malicious smile. "You puppet."

Tori's fury died down, replaced temporarily by confusion. "Wait...what?" And there it was, back again. "Oh, no. No, no, no! You did **NOT** just call me short." Without missing a beat, Cam nodded. Tori raised her eyebrows. "Oh, and how short am I, you skank? How short amI...if I can still punch you at?" She lunged at Cam, fists at the ready.

Cam stepped aside, stepped into the safety of Hunter's arms as Blake restrained the flailing Tori. "Oh, I see now. Bring out the shrew from school? How mature, Victoria." The words fueled Tori's fire and she pushed against Blake harder.

"Don't worry Cameron, she won't hurt you."

"No, she will not."

Hunter glared at his brother. "Is that the best you can do; hold her back?"

"Let go, Blake!" Tori screamed, interrupting their banter. "Let me at him! Let me kill him!"

Blake threw her to the ground. "Go away, you dwarf! Bead! Acorn!" Tori looked at him with tears in her blue eyes that he ignored. He looked at his brother, somehow creating a gun from nowhere. "Come on, _Brother_, let's go fight like real men." The family name was said in a hiss as the Bradleys disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Cam's gaze hardened as the brothers left. "You...all of this is because of you." He stood ever slowly, walking away. And before Tori could say anything, he ran back towards California.

But Tori had nothing to say. She could only stnd her own legs and trudge North, to Chicago.

Shane raised a hand, smacking it across Dustin's sore head. He earched his pockets for that one herb. A yellow daisy created, he handed it quickly to his servnt. "Hurry, Dustin. Bring all four of those children back here, but don't let them know. Let them fall asleep on his ground and then put this herb into Bradley's eyes."

"And you, my King? What'll you do?"

Shane gave a crooked smile. "I'm going to charm that boy from Kapri." And with this Shane disappeared in golden dust.

Dustin gulped. Sometimes his Master had too much in him.


	5. Act V

"They've been gone since yesterday at 10." _**Ki**_ announced, turning to his brother and Kanoi's new wife. "I've no doubt Blake has something to do with this."

"Calm down, Brother. We will find Tori." Kanoi comforted.

Omnoi hurried forward and Kanoi waved his hand to speak. "Tori, Cameron Iarumas, and the Bradleys are asleep just a few paces from here."

Sure enough, in one heap, there were two blonds and two blcks, entangled in each other. "Tori!" _**Ki**_ yelled, waking not only his daughter, but all of the teengers.

"Morning, children." Kanoi greeted warmly. "What are you doing out here?"

Tori scratched her toussled hair and Blake removed two astray leaves, causing her to blush. At her father's coughing, she answered. "I'm not so sure, but I think Blake and I were running away to Chicago." _**Ki**_'s face went big with rage.

"Sir, excuse me, but..." Hunter stood a stepped between his old father-in-law and his brother. "Cameron told me about this and I came to catch them so that I could marry Tori, like you said. But...I don't think I want to marry your daughter anymore."

"And who do you want to marry?" _**Ki**_ said through clenched teeth.

"Cameron."

"Me?" Cam had wide eyes in shock. Hunter held out his hand and the other man took it. Soon, the blond's smile invaded his own face and Cam was smiling bright.

"Well then, there's nothing to be made at, brother." Kanoi said with a knowing smile. He hooked an about Miko and kissed her cheek. "Come, join us for the feast of my wife and me." And all followed.

All except for Cameron and Hunter, who shared their first kiss together.


End file.
